


The ghost in the Hospital

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Paranormal, RPI, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: An Au where the RFA is the RPI (Rika´s Paranormal Investigations).After tragedy struck, this case is the final straw to get the RPI back on track.Is Luciel able to save the RPI, or are Jumin´s doubts the final nail in the coffin ?Read to find out.





	The ghost in the Hospital

“I thought we been over this like a million times Luciel, we are wasting our time with hunting what simply not exists.”  
Jumin sighs exhausted, while Luciel keeps waving a newspaper article around.

 

“I am sure this time it's real. There are witnesses that saw the ghost. Come on Jumin it's in the city.”  
Luciel is not planning to back off.

 

Jumin just shakes his head.  
“I thought we been over this before, the paranormal that you seek is nothing but superstition.”

 

“Yeah but yet you are a member of the RPI. I never got it why Rika let you join, if you not even believe in such things.”  
Luciel seems more amused than anything.

 

“I joined because Rika asked me to join and at that point it was rather interesting, but now it's quite pointless don't you think ?”  
Jumin feels a head pain raising up. He really not wanted to think on the last investigation.

 

“I know many bad things happened, but don't you think that Rika wanted us to continue ?”  
Luciel get´s suddenly extremely serious.

 

“I really don't know anymore what Rika wanted.”  
Jumin´s expression turns to ice.  
“I really not want to do this anymore. I have much more important things to do than to hunt phantoms. I already have to deal with that with my friend after all.”  
Jumin turns more frustrated.

 

“I know that you still search for V but still this case... I just know there is something in that Hospital.”  
Luciel get´s more desperate.  
“I beg you Jumin, this is the last time if we not find anything you can leave the RPI.”

 

“I think it would be better to dissolve the RPI.”  
Jumin gains his calm back, seeing this as a chance to leave the ashes of the RPI.

 

Till now something was holding him back, something unresolved inside of him.  
Something about the way Rika had described her encounter with a ghost.  
Maybe this case would finally close this chapter once a for all. This would be just as useless as the countless other cases they had before.  
“We have to ask the other members about that one.”  
Luciel shrugs his shoulders.  
“I know my assistant agrees already, and if we get you to vote on it we can outvote Yoosung.”  
Jumin was looking like he was about to close a business deal.

 

“Okay fine, but I have one condition.”  
Luciel has a devilish smile on his face.  
“If this condition evolves you getting close to my cat I decline.”  
Jumin still had bad memories about Luciel´s last encounter with his beloved cat.  
Jumin had to hire a cat therapist to calm his poor princess down.

 

“Hm, good idea.... but no, I want to hire a medium.”  
Luciel shortly got lost in the idea to pet Elly again, but he knew this was more important right now.

 

“A medium really Luciel ? Fine if that is your wish, who do you want me to call ?”  
Jumin had hired several so called spirit guides or ghost whisperers before.  
None of them was able to deliver any proves.

 

“You don't need to call anyone, just make sure that you pay.”  
Luciel had an ominous tone in his voice.

 

“Fine, I will bring my wallet than. I just hope you not plan to fool me with some tricks. If you do that, the RPI is history.”

 

Jumin has mixed feelings about this, but Luciel is not above playing pranks.  
He has no doubt that Luciel would go that far, just to save the RPI.

 

“Don't worry Jumin this is going to be good. Oh but one more thing, don't tell Jaehee or Yoosung what happens if we fail.”  
Luciel has an ominous expression on his face.

 

“I figured it would be best to leave Yoosung out of our deal.”  
Jumin knows that Yoosung would not be happy with their deal. He knows, that it will be the hardest for Yoosung to close the RPI for good.

 

“I really not want anyone to interfere in this case either. I just know that this time it's real.”  
Luciel is overflowing with confidence.  
Jumin wonders were Luciel takes his confidence from. He just has the feeling that there is something that Luciel is not saying.

 

“I will call Mrs. Kang then. Should she just drive to the hospital ?”  
Jumin gets his smartphone out and looks at Luciel.

 

“It will be better if she comes here. We are going somewhere else first.”  
Luciel is full of hope again, this not sitting well with Jumin.

 

“Fine, I tell her we meet at my car.”  
Jumin keeps a sharp eye on Luciel, trying to figure his hidden plan out.  
It was hopeless, Luciel was ever a book with seven seals to Jumin.

 

Jumin calls his assistant, Jaehee Kang.  
“Ms. Kang, we have a new RPI case. We meet at the car, bye.”

 

Jumin not let her any break, or any room to disagree.  
Jaehee, on the other end of the phone, had barely time to say hello.  
She is annoyed by Jumin´s behavior, and these ghost hunts just make her job so much harder.  
Still, a job is a job, and so she makes her way to the parking lot.  
Once she is downstairs she already sees Luciel and Jumin waiting.

 

Luciel is as annoyingly cheerful as always, and Jumin looks less annoyed than last time.  
Maybe this time they would hunt for a witch then ? These cases somehow ever interested Jumin.  
Jaehee, on the other hand could not care less. She was never sure what to feel over the paranormal they are hunting.

 

“So what is it this time ?”  
Jaehee is unable to hide her annoyance.

 

“A ghost hunt, in a Hospital.”  
Luciel is full of excitement.

 

Jaehee wishes he would contain himself. This hope is vain.

 

“I see.”  
Jaehee sighs in annoyance, why is Jumin even agreeing to this ?  
She is sure that there is something going on, but decides to ignore it.

 

“We should get going.”  
Jumin has no time to waste.

 

“I agree. I will tell the driver the address.”  
Luciel makes his way over to the car and talks to the driver, who just nods.

 

He then gets into the car.

 

Jumin and Jaehee follow him.  
Jaehee is slightly gazing at Jumin, wondering what his hidden agenda is.

 

The driver, Mr. Kim, starts the car.

 

“What is with Yoosung, should we pick him up too ?”  
Jaehee turns to Luciel.

 

“Don't worry about him, he is undercover in the Hospital.”  
Luciel is smirking.

 

They ride into the city, and the car stops in front of a theater.

 

“Wait, I thought we go to a Hospital ?”  
Jaehee looks even more annoyed now, this seems to be a waste of time.

 

“Don't worry. We are meeting a witness.”  
Luciel is completely calm.

 

“You not said anything about that Luciel.”  
Jumin sighs, he would investigate the so called witness ahead of time if he knew.

 

“So who is your mystery witness ?”  
Jaehee not minds it too much to visit the theater, she likes this place.  
It seems much better than a hospital.

 

“You get curios, that it at least something, but I can't reveal it just yet. We first have to watch the show.”  
Luciel opens the car door, Jumin is just staring blankly at him.

 

“I really hope you are not just using me to pay tickets for you.”  
Jumin thinks that there is a high possibility for that.

 

“Of course not, but we can only meet the witness after the show in the VIP area.”  
Luciel shrugs and grins widely.

 

“I see, have you even tried to contact that “Witness” yet ?”  
Jaehee doesn't mind the idea of going to the theater, she knows the piece that is playing.  
She really wanted to get tickets for it, but she been way too busy to go.

 

“Yeah, but he is hard to catch, so this is our best option. A bit of culture won't harm us I am sure.”  
Luciel is not really interred in the show, even when there are rumors of a phantom in this theater.

 

“Fine, Assistant Kang go buy the ticket´s.”  
Jumin sees that Luciel will not budge. He is not interested in what ever show is playing.

 

“No need for that I had someone buy the tickets for us. I just need the money to pay him.”  
Luciel looks like he won already, Jumin sighs.

 

“How much ?”  
Jumin gets his wallet out.

 

“Who knows, just give me the wallet.”  
Luciel shrugs.

 

“I will not get a voucher, right ?”  
Jumin looks blankly at Luciel. Jumin sees no reaction on his face, he sighs and hands Luciel his wallet.

 

“Thank you, you will not regret this decision.”  
Luciel takes the wallet with a smile.

 

He opens the car door right away and is on his way.

 

“I think, I am far beyond this point...”  
Jumin says this more to himself, looking after Luciel.

 

Jaehee can not believe what she just witnessed.  
She really has mixed feelings about this, she hopes she is able to enjoy the performance at least.  
But with this company it will be really hard.

 

Finally, Luciel comes back to the car, Jaehee and Jumin are standing in complete silence in front of the Theater door.

 

Jaehee has her eyes on the production poster, with an unusual smile on her face.

 

Both men seem to ignore that and together they go into the theater.  
Jumin get´s his wallet back from Luciel. It is almost empty now, but he was expecting that.

 

A small price to pay to finally close the RPI.

 

They make their way into the theater and Jaehee gets to her place right away.  
Luciel wanders around in the theater, to search for signs of the phantom.  
Jumin works over his o´phone till the show starts.

 

Jaehee is fully captured by the show, even Luciel finds it interesting. Jumin has issues to see the appeal of it, and feels like he just wanted his time.

 

“So, can we now see your mystery witness ?”  
Jumin got impatient during the show.

 

“Well, technical you just saw him on stage, but yes. That´s what we are going to do now.”  
Luciel is already standing up.

 

“So, it's an actor ?”  
Jumin feels like this just makes the source even more unreliable.

 

“Yeah exactly.”  
Luciel thinks it is quite oblivious.

 

“Who is it ?”  
This is clearly interesting Jaehee.

 

“You will see in a minute.”  
Luciel starts walking out of the auditorium. In the direction on the VIP Party.  
Jumin and Jaehee follow him.

 

They reach the crowded area, Luciel looks around till he spots his target.

 

“There he is. The tall white haired guy.”  
Luciel whispers towards Jumin.  
“Wait, that is Zen.”  
Jaehee´s surprise is clearly to hear. For a moment her eyes sparkle with interest.

 

“Yeah you know him, Jaehee ?”  
Luciel finds this amusing, he never seen the strict Jaehee so happy.

 

“Not personally, but I have seen him on stage before.”  
Jaehee seems almost flustered.

 

“Ah, I see that's good, let's go over and greet him.”  
Luciel sounds excited, and makes his way over to Zen.

 

He looks not amused to see Luciel.  
“I thought I told you last time that there is no Phantom here, it's just the janitor that loves to sing.”  
Zen is sighing.

 

“I still don't believe that's the only explanation, but that is not why I am here today. I am here because of what you said during the last time we met.”  
Luciel doesn't seem to be affected by Zen´s words at all.

 

“You mean that you should get lost ?”  
Zen is still thinking about the time when Luciel just came in when he was in the middle of reversal, screaming something about saving Christine from the phantom.  
“No, not that I mean what you told me later, about the dream you had.”  
Luciel still has vivid memories of the chase after the phantom as well, it was sadly just a cat in this case.

 

“Why do I need to tell you that again ?”  
Zen has doubts over Luciel´s motives.

 

“Well as you see I brought some people along today. This is Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han, they are interested in that story, right guys ?”  
Luciel points to both of them.

 

“I thought we are here to talk to a witness that saw a ghost.”  
Jumin looks not very interested.

 

“I have to agree Luciel, even when I personally would not mind hearing the story.”  
Jaehee is more interested in Zen than in the investigation.

 

“I swear it is connected. Just, please tell them about that dream you had of me.”  
Luciel tries to defend himself.

 

“I not had a dream of you, you just happen to be in it. Don't make me sound like a weirdo.”  
Zen is really annoyed by Luciel`s comment.  
How dare he to make sound like he dreams of some guy.

 

“Well fine, tell us about the dream where I was in.”  
Luciel not really sees the issue and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“So we are here because someone had a dream of you ?”  
Jumin can't believe his ears.

 

“Well kind of, but you have to listen to it to understand why it's important.”  
Luciel sees that Jumin`s patience is running out.

 

“Let´s just listen, and then we can decide what to do.”  
Jaehee is more open to the idea, at least she could listen to Zen this way.

 

“It was not really a big deal. I just had this dream where I was playing piano at the hospital.  
Then there was this woman in a white dress, she looked almost transparent. She was coming closer to the Piano, and then that red-haired guy came bursting through the door and I woke up.”  
Zen still remembers the strange dream very well.  
“I thought I was just a dream till I saw him in my dressing room. Now I think it was a prophetic dream.”  
Zen never thought that strange woman was real but now he has doubts.

 

“See I told you, he is a witness.”  
Luciel looks triumphant.

 

“From what I see he just had a strange dream. There is no evidence for prophetic dreams, for all I know he made it up or Luciel paid him.”  
Jumin not believes for one second that any of this is true.

 

“I really not need anyone with a black aura like yours to tell me my dreams are not real.”  
Zen is offended.

 

“Black Aura ?”  
Jumin feels slightly amused by this statement, he has been called a lot but never before said anyone that he had a black aura.

 

“I can see such things.”  
Zen not feels like this is something unusual.

 

“Oh, what is my aura looking like ?”  
Luciel is right away interested.

 

“Yours is, just strange.”  
Zen sighs slightly, he not feels that these take people him serious.

 

“I think we just waste our time here, let us just move to the hospital and get this done.”  
Jumin wasted already more than enough time here for his taste.

 

“Yeah of course, you wanted to go there today too, right Zen ?”  
This is the whole reason why Luciel even wanted to come here in the first place.

 

“Yeah I wanted to play for the patients.”  
Zen is not sure what Luciel wants from him.

 

“That is extremely admirable !”  
Jaehee is impressed.

 

“Thank you, but it's not really a big thing. I just like to play the piano, and they asked me to play again. After I was thereafter I broke a leg.”  
Zen not really thinks that this is anything special. He is more than happy to perform and make people cheer for him.

 

“You should just come with us, and prove to Jumin that your dreams are indeed prophetic.”  
Luciel hopes that this will work.

 

“I have nothing to prove to this person.”  
Zen narrows his eyes.

 

“That is true, but we have a car right outside, and I would love to hear you playing the piano.”  
Jaehee would feel regret letting this chance pass by.

 

Zen seems to like this offer much more.  
“I do everything for my fans, you can come and listen to me. These two can investigate this phantom.”  
Zen has no interest in this paranormal investigation.

 

“It's a ghost.”  
Jumin corrects Zen.

 

“Whatever, I will go now.”  
Zen shrugs with his shoulders.  
“I will be in room 507, if you want to come Jaehee.”  
Zen rather keeps away from those other weird people.

 

Jaehee nods, and Zen walks away without another word.

 

“So much to your witness Luciel.”  
Jumin had a bad feeling about this from the start.

 

“Ah well, can't be helped. Let's go to the hospital !”  
Luciel was expecting this, at least now Jumin knows that Zen was not hired by him.

 

“We should go now.”  
Jaehee looks to her watch, and the others agree.

 

They make their way back to the car and then to the hospital.

 

Jumin just wants to finish this case as soon as possible. So far it was nothing but a drag.

 

They arrive and Luciel gets his equipment ready.

 

“Don't Yoosung wanted to meet us here ?”  
Jumin stands impatient in front of the hospital entrance.

 

“Oh, he is already inside.”  
Luciel is more concerned about his important equipment.

 

“How do you know that ?”  
Jaehee had not seen him calling Yoosung in the car.

 

“I know that because he is undercover.”  
Luciel holds triumphant his EMF meter in his hands.

 

“You really made Yoosung work here ?” Jaehee can't believe her ears.

 

“It was the best way to get the juicy information.”  
Luciel still thinks, this was the best decision.

 

“I will call him.”  
Jumin not wants to waste anymore time with this.

 

Jumin talks to Yoosung quickly, he is really relieved to be finally free from his duties and comes out right away.

 

He looks really beat.  
“I thought you forget about me Luciel.”

 

“We just had something important to do first, but never mind that what did you find out ?”  
Luciel feels not really guilty that Yoosung worked in this place for over a week now, just to gain some information.

 

“Well the usual gossip, but there really seems to be a ghost in the 5th floor. A couple of the nurses have heard her. One saw someone in a white dress.”  
Yoosung sounds excited.

 

“So basically you learned nothing new.”  
Jumin was expecting that.  
Nothing came out of their investigations.

 

“That's true but at least there are witnesses.”  
Yoosung is still full of hope that they find something for sure.

 

“Let's go and see what the EMF says.”  
Luciel turns to Yoosung, who just nods.

 

“Fine, Jaehee you go and talk with the nurses. I will talk with some doctors.”  
Jumin feels like he is just wasting more time.

 

Everyone else nods, even when Jaehee really wanted to hear Zen playing piano.

 

Luciel and Yoosung going through the floors but the EMF gets too many signals. They will need to try it at night again.  
Lucky for them it's already getting dark.

 

Jaehee more or less just hears the same rumors that Yoosung already mentioned and ends up talking more about Zen.

 

Jumin's talk with the doctors doesn't bring much, they not believe in the superstition.  
He decides to do some business calls for now.

 

Meanwhile, is Zen already in the hospital greeting everyone and getting ready for his performance.  
He likes to warm up before and plays alone in the room. Zen is not really even thinking about the RPI anymore.  
He just plays an easy song to warm up, he is fully engulfed in his play.  
Zen hears something and looks up.

 

A woman dressed in white suddenly is in the room. She seems to glow and is not really visible, just like in Zen's dream.  
He not feels any ill intent from his visitor and keeps playing.  
He is fascinated by this phenomenon.  
The spirit like woman comes closer, she is slow but clearly drawn to Zen's play.  
Zen looks at her while playing, she is almost close enough to touch.

 

Just in this moment Luciel comes busting through the door, causing the Phantasm to vanish, just like she appeared.

 

“You again, what are you doing ?”  
Zen almost jumps up from the surprise.

 

“We had a sudden spark of energy, so we followed it here. That was truly amazing you are a ghost whisperer.”  
Luciel is really excited, he only caught a glimpse of the ghost and that alone was awesome.

 

“Awwww I missed it.”  
Yoosung is out of breath.

 

“What are you guys some kind of ghost hunters ?”  
Zen has no idea what is with these insane people.

 

“Well kinda, we investigate the paranormal. That just yet was your vision, right ?”  
Luciel excitement knows no limits.

 

“You are really strange, but yes it was just like in my dream.”  
Zen has no idea what to make of these people.

 

“Awesome, we need to lure it out again.”  
Luciel’s eyes are sparkling.

 

“What do you plan to do if you see her ?”  
Zen has this strange feeling that these guys are up to something strange.

 

“I just want to have proof that she really exists.”  
Luciel only wants to know, he has no interest in strange experiments.

 

Yoosung strongly agrees.  
“Maybe we can even help her to move on.”

 

“Hm, help her that sounds nice.”  
Zen not really cares to prove anything, but if he can help then he is all for it.

 

“So you want to help us ? That would be truly great.”  
Yoosung seems fully motivated as well.

 

“I don't see why not, should I just keep playing ?”  
Zen is not sure what to think, but he wants to play anyways.

 

“Let me get Jumin, and then we can lure that ghost out.”  
Luciel feels full of energy.

 

He goes out and calls Jumin.  
Jumin not believes that they really just saw the ghost, and he believes that the prophetic dream just came true because of the wishful thinking.  
But he has no choice, if he wants to close the RPI for good.

 

He tells Jaehee to join in as well, and they set up their equipment around the piano.

 

Zen starts to play again, but nothing happens.

 

“I don't think she will show up.”  
Jumin really not wants to spend all night in this place.

 

“I think that's because everyone is in here now.”  
To Zen this makes sense, since she vanished when Luciel came in.

 

“I'm sure you are right, we should move outside.” Jaehee agrees.

 

“I just hope this not ends up being some cheap trick.”  
Jumin sighs.

 

“I would I trick you ? I bet your terrible aura keeps her away.”  
Zen thinks that Jumin is really a jerk, but he not says this.

 

“Let's not jump to conclusions. We can keep watching everything from outside this room as well.”  
Jaehee tries to keep calm, even when she finds Jumin's comment really unfair.

 

“Yeah, I will just move the monitors over in the next room, and then we can start again.”  
Luciel just wants to find the ghost.

 

“Sounds good, I will get us some food.” Yoosung starts to get hungry anyways.

 

Everyone agrees to this.  
They have a snack while Luciel sets everything up.  
It's fully dark by now, and Jumin had to pay some money, so that no one asks questions.

 

Soon Zen starts to play again, while the others take turns to watch the monitors together with Luciel.

 

It gets really late but nothing happens.  
Zen starts to get tired, he just wants to take a break.

 

Everyone is really tired at this point, Yoosung moved to a chair and passed out.  
Jaehee is of to get some more coffee.

 

Jumin takes this chance to get some work done.  
He goes to the corridor and does some calls.

 

After that is done, he checks his emails.

 

“I am lost could you help me ?”  
A woman's voice comes from behind of Jumin.  
He turns around to it.  
Jumin sees a woman in a white dress.  
She seems pale, Jumin thinks that she might be a patient here.

 

“Of course, where do you need to go ?”  
Jumin sees that she could use some help.

 

“I want to go back, but I don't know where I am.”  
She looks sad.

 

“I see we are in the 5th floor, where is your room ?”  
Jumin is not sure if she is really lost or just confused.

 

“I don't know. I can't remember anything.”  
She looks even more confused.

 

“I see let me get the nurse, I am sure she can help you.”  
Jumin doesn't think that he can help her.

 

“Okay but don't leave me alone, it's so foggy here.”  
She sounds scared.

 

Jumin thinks that she is either really out of it, or maybe from the mental Ward.

 

“Let's go together then.”  
Jumin not wants to scare her even more, so he decides to play along.

 

The woman nods and Jumin walks towards the nurses station. The woman follows him until she stops in front of a room.  
Jumin turns towards her.  
She looks to him.  
“My name is on here.”  
She still seems to be confused.

 

“That must be your room then, why don't you go in and I get a nurse for you ?”  
Jumin keeps calm and the woman nods. Jumin opens the door for her, she walks in.  
Jumin is about to close the door, when an angry looking nurse is approaching him.

 

“I know that the higher ups have allowed you to stay here, but don't you dare to go into patients rooms.”  
She seems out of breath.

 

“I was just helping this woman, she was wandering around the hallway. I actually was just about to look for a nurse.” Jumin understands her concerns.

 

“A woman ? And you brought her into this room ?”  
The nurse not believes Jumin.

 

“That is exactly what I did. You can ask the woman.”  
Jumin understands that it might looks bad for him, but this misunderstanding can be easily cleared.

 

The nurse shakes her head and looks inside of the room.  
“That is impossible, this woman is in a coma since a half year now.”  
The nurse goes inside of the room and sighs loudly.

 

Jumin has no idea what just happened.  
He can see the woman he just spoke to in a bed, in the middle of the room.

 

“Ah, here you are Jumin, what is going on ?”  
Luciel pops up behind the nurse.  
“OH wait, that's our mystery ghost !”  
Luciel wakes fully up again.

 

The nurse turns even more serious.  
“I have no idea what you people are thinking, but you have to leave right away. I have to check on the patient.”  
The nurse is ready to shove Luciel and Jumin out of the room, she checks the monitors to make sure that Jumin not messed with anything.  
“That is odd, I have to get a doctor.”  
The nurse looks on the EEG. It shows some activity.

 

“What happened ?”  
Luciel is really curious.

 

“It looks like she has some EEG activity, and you leave now before I call the security.”  
The nurse is really annoyed by them.

 

Suddenly the woman in the bed opens her eyes. She looks confused and turns her head slowly.  
“Ms. MC everything is alright you are in a hospital.”  
The nurse turns extremely friendly.

 

Jumin watches the scene from the entry door together with Luciel.  
What did he just witness ?

 

The woman tries to say something, but they can't hear anything.

 

“Don't strain yourself Ms. MC... what yeah I can tell him that.”  
The nurse looks slightly confused and turns to Jumin.  
“She said that she wants to thank the man in dressed black to show her the back.”  
The nurse looks to Jumin.

 

“So she remembers me.”  
This makes the case clear for Jumin. She just had woken up and wandered confused around, and people confused her for a ghost.

 

“That is impossible though this woman was in a coma the past 6 months, she never woke up, and she is not in a state to walk anywhere.”  
The nurse looks confused.

 

Jumin still is not convinced, thinks like this could happen, it was not impossible.

 

Again the woman in the hospital bed starts to speak.

 

The nurse nods again.  
“I will try to see if we can find this guy called Jumin. Maybe he is related to you.”

 

“What that is my name...”  
Jumin´s eyes widen.

 

“She told me that, she seen some blue haired guy in the fog, and he asked her to tell Jumin something important.”  
The nurse is not sure what to think anymore.

 

Jumin finds it hard to breath for a moment.  
Luciel is also speechless.  
“What else did she said ?”  
Jumin goes closer to the nurse.

 

The woman in the bed looks confused. She looks to the nurse  
“He said his name is Jihyun and that I should tell Jumin that he is okay.”  
MC speaks weakly, she is barely understandable.

 

Jumin tries to keep his calm, it was impossible for this woman to know this.

 

“He helped me when I was lost in the fog, thanks to him I found this room with a piano.”  
MC is clearly tired, but she tries her best to keep talking.

 

“I see that there are many questions but Ms. MC needs rest now. So you leave.”  
The nurse sees that this conversation is wearing MC out.

 

“Fine we come back once she is better.”  
Luciel gets in between before Jumin can say something.

 

He shoves Jumin out of the room.

 

“This was something, I have to tell the others.”  
Luciel has never experienced anything like this, it is truly amazing.

 

Jumin has no idea what to think right now.  
The other seem to take in the exciting news rather calm. Zen is just glad that the woman woke up and that he can get some sleep now. Yoosung is too tired to be exited and Jaehee is just glad that she can get home again.

 

Days later Jumin gets a call from the hospital.  
MC is now ready to speak some more. They only agreed since MC not remembers anything else.

 

Jumin goes together with Jaehee, they meet Zen and Luciel their.  
Zen just wanted to see how MC does now and Luciel just had to hear what she would tell them.

 

Sadly she could only recall what she already told Jumin.  
Leaving him more unsure than before, but she managed to describe his good friend V very well, there was no doubt that she at least seen him somewhere.

 

On the way outside he gets hold up by Luciel.

 

“This was quite interesting. I am sure you are convinced now Jumin.”  
Luciel has no doubt in his mind about this.

 

“I am not convinced of anything there was no proof of anything. Nothing but a poor woman waking up from a coma.” Jumin really not wants any of this to be paranormal, he is sure that some research will prove him right.

 

“Yeah but you can't completely dismiss it either. I heard from Jaehee that Zen has interest in joining us and I think MC has interest too. She said she wants to find out what all of this means.”  
Luciel not wants to give up.

 

“I want to find out what she knows too but I wonder if the RPI is really the right place for this.”  
Jumin is sighing he knows there is no evidence but something about this case was different.  
He had experienced something truly strange.

 

“Of course MC was on the other side after all. So what do you say Jumin let's call this a truce, till we found evidence that there was nothing paranormal here ?”  
Luciel knows that it's impossible to find evidence of that.

 

“Now with more members it won't be enough to just have you on my side anyways. I agree, if the next case turns out interesting I will consider joining in.”  
Jumin knows that he can't win this round, especially when he is not convinced that it wasn't something paranormal what he witnessed.

 

“For sure, I bet our next case will knock of your socks.”  
Luciel is fully fired up again.

 

“A strange expression but we will see.”  
Jumin sighs.

 

Still, something about this case keeps within of him for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some more cases for them, if there is interest for it.


End file.
